Discovering the Truth
Discovering the Truth is the eighth episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-fourth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The original Japanese title is "Bebi gyaku shu!! Nerawareta Saiyajin!!" (ベビー逆襲!!狙われたサイヤ人!!). The episode first aired on August 28, 1996. Its original American air date was January 9, 2004. Summary On planet Pital, Goku finds the green boy and the doctor through the smoke in the boys’ room, and he gets them to safety. While the doctors and nurses talk about how lucky the boy is, an evil grin shines on his face and we learn that he is Baby in disguise. Baby decides to divide the Saiyans up and take control of them one by one. His plan seems to be going easy the next day when Pan and Trunks have to fish Goku out of a tree because Goku is afraid to go inside and eat the hospital food. He thinks they will give him a shot, so he and Trunks go fishing instead. Goku catches a whole lot of fish. Elsewhere, Pan is exploring the hospital grounds when she is approached by the Green Boy. He reveals that the baby deer is sucking Pan because he thinks she is his mom. He then finds out Pan is by her and prepares to attack when Goku and Trunks show up. They reveal that the fish was horrible tasting, and that the doctor is looking for the boy. The doctor then appear and decide to make the boy go back inside, but on the way Baby decides to change transport vehicles and takes over the doctor. He then takes the boy to a nurse to take inside, and sets out to capture Goku, Trunks, and Pan. He finds Goku trying to hide so he won't get any shots, and as soon as he assures Goku that he would lose his license if he tried to give someone healthy a shot, then Goku goes inside for some food. This gives the doctor a chance to divide and conquer. He decides to take Trunks on a tour of the facility since Trunks is fascinated in technology. The final stop is a giant microscope that allows Trunks to see electrons in the air. Realizing that Trunks is occupied, Baby tries to strike him with an energy blast, but Goku and Pan arrive to prevent any major damage, so Baby cuts Trunks and then changes bodies. Just as Baby is about to make Trunks destroy Goku, Trunks regains control and goes Super Saiyan against Baby. This forces Baby to leave Trunks body. Goku, Trunks, and Pan then decide to destroy Baby for destroying the ship they saved the boy from, but Baby escapes into a crowd of people boarding spaceships, and as soon as he enters a woman, Goku can longer sense him. Not knowing what else to do, the gang decides to resume their quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls elsewhere though, we can find that Baby has appeared to kill everyone on the spaceship so he can become stronger. He then heads for the cabin to make the ship go to Earth. What troubles can Baby cause on Earth? Find out on the next GT. Gallery Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT